Iceland (v.2: puffin magic)
Valdi Jónsson (Iceland); At just 18 Valdi was pressured out of his home in Reykjavik, Iceland and flown half way across the world to stay with his half-brother, Sindre (Norway) in Liberty, USA. He doesn't understand America or its people, but has definitely learnt one thing; Liberty has a strange way of bringing people back together. Background Before Liberty: *For the first 18 years of his live Valdi lived in the comparitively quieter city of Reykjavik in Iceland. As an only child his mother and father doted on him immensely (or rather, his father did and his mother found ways to keep him occupied). He attended 'High School' at the Menntaskólinn í Reykjavík, however was only able to complete two of a four year course in Science before being 'shipped' off to America. Thankfully there was little in common between the two schooling systems and he was able to enrol at Liberty University without much trouble. However the tuition fees came as a little bit of a surprise, and only added to Valdi's never-ending list of things to pay off. *While in Reykjavik, Valdi developed a (slightly obsessive) interest in the marine life and birds that inhabited the oceans around Iceland; particularly the Puffin, Iceland's native bird. His mother would always take him down to the rocks near the shoreline to feed the birds (they seemed harmless enough and it meant she could work on her laptop while he played) but every attempt to get a pet of his own ended in a stern "No" followed by an almost practiced lecture on the mess that would come with keeping an animal inside In Liberty: *Valdi currently lives in a Charleston Apartment with his brother, Sindre. A few months ago Valdi was swayed by the seemingly genorous offer from an older man across the Internet, ( Roma Vargas) who claimed to be the owner of an 'exotic pet shop.' Excited by the prospect of finally having his very own Puffin, Valdi made a purchase without consulting his brother. What he didn't know was that he'd just fallen in debt with the mafia. Thankfully aforementioned Norwegian was able to bail him out and they have been able to patch up a few trust issues since *Valdi is now studying towards a Major in Marine Biology at Liberty University, an education that is supported in part by his job working alongside his brother at Madame Maime's Miracles, and in part by the regular money donations transfered into his account by his parents. Needless to say though, the boy is barely scraping by. Besides university, he must also put money towards rent (or as much as he can afford), food and looking after his newly acquired Puffin. All of this means Valdi is often borrowing money more than he'd like to, and is very dependant not only on Sindre but the rest of his family and friends. Personality Valdi often speaks in a very casual manner expected of someone his age, mostly because he never learnt enough English to master honorific conversation- it’s very rare for him to use formal English, and if he does it's very short and hesitant. Unfortunately upon arriving in America, the small language barrier prevented him from realising that he was being anything short of respectful. For the best part, he comes off as polite, a little reserved and very quiet, however occasionally Valdi may say something very blunt or rude- not because he means to, but because he doesn't realise he's doing it. Otherwise he is what many would consider an (unfortunately) average teen. He reads, spends a lot of time in his room, and doesn't really talk unless it's required of him. He also becomes flustered very easily, being a very introverted person. Relationships Family: *Mother Johanna *Father Jon *Half-brother: Sindre Myhre (Norway) Friends: *'Berwald Oxenstierna': They met when Berwald almost gave him a concussion with a misplaced book in the library. Panicking the Swede quickly offered his details incase Valdi's condition worsened (or his hinted at older brother came back for revenge.) It turns out Berwald and Sindre were old high school friends, and Berwald is now treated as part of a second family *'Tino Väinämöinen: '''The first friend Valdi quite literally ran into upon arriving in Liberty. He didn't speak to Tino much after that, until discovering that the Finnish male was very close friends with Berwald...and their 'family' grew a little. *'Søren Nielson: Another of Sindre's old high school friends. Søren just happened to move into the apartment right above Sindre and Valdi's shared unit, and makes a habit of climbing down the trellis to visit his favourite Norwegian. As a result Valdi has become rather acquainted with him, going so far as to ask the other for a money loan instead of being more trouble for his brother. (Despite how willing Sindre is to help him). *'Kai Søndergård '''Søren's cousin and Valdi's newfound stalker friend. Kai's brain-to-mouth filter (or lack thereof) comes with the Danish territory, and that, combined with his arguably infrequent weed smoking makes it a wonder these two get along at all. But after a rather abrupt confession of love (Read: "I'd tap that!") Kai does what he can to keep himself clean around Valdi (and to get Sindre's approval), and the Icelander doesn't seem to be bothered by his apparent delinquent behavior. *'Peter Kirkland: Valdi met Peter through the internet, after leaving an unintentionally rude comment on his blog. Apologies led somehow to going out to coffee, and they have talked on and off online since. Peter also used to live with Berwald and Tino (which he was unaware of upon meeting him), and so Valdi will often see him at group functions or outings. Peter has an odd way of treating Valdi as his Junior, even though the Icelander is in fact older than him. Valdi just overlooks it as Peter being Peter. *'Raivis Galante-Kirkland '''They met in passing at the wedding of Peter and Raivis, and a second time in the lobby of the Charleston after a particularly frightening shared nightmare (Read: The Murder Game). In this 'nightmare' the two shared a room, and while he doesn't remember it, Valdi had to witness the other's brutal murder. Since then he's felt an unexplainable familiarity towards Raivis, and the two seem to get along very well. *'Alfred F. Jones:' Alfred turned up to their apartment one day in search of ingredients to make Apple Pie, and was captured by Valdi watching the tv show Merlin. While the two aren't exceptionally close, Alfred will often drop by to watch the show (he claims the siblings have a bigger tv), despite being a little unsettled by Sindre and Valdi's 'supernatural beliefs.' Sindre and Valdi also visited Alfred while he was in hospital, however the latter is completely ignorant to any of the troubles Alfred has found himself in. *'Zhi Wang''' Valdi hasn't talked to Zhi all that much, but the other did help him get a stain out of his Puffin plushie. Zhi was also the one who condemned Raivis and Valdi to their deaths in the Murder Game, and felt a sense of familiarity and guilt when running into them in Liberty, even though they should have been by all means complete strangers *'''Toris Lorinaitis '''Toris works at a bookshop. Valdi goes to the bookshop on a regular basis. Toris is also cousins to Raivis. Enemies: None so far Love Interests: Kai Søndergård Fun Facts Valdi is often seeing carrying a Puffin plushie with him. This in fact used to be Sindre's plushie, which he gave to his mother Johanna upon her leaving for Iceland. Johanna gave it to Valdi, Valdi moved to live with Sindre, and the happy plushie did a full circle. Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Nordic Category:Currently Played